


Shuffle Song Prompts 2

by Hetalia1912



Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band), NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 3RACHA, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Bad Boys, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Boom (NCT Dream Music Video), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - FACE (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - I Am YOU (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - MAMA (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Obsession (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rich Kids, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Street Kids, Alternate Universe - We Go Up (NCT Dream Music Video), M/M, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Rival Gangs au,Mafia au,Mob Boss Jaehyun,Gang Leader Jaehyun,Gang Leader Johnny,Warnings:Kidnapping,Initial non-con,Gang Violence,Minor character death,Hints of Stockholm Syndrome
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Kim Mingyu, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, NCT Dream Ensemble/NCT Dream Ensemble, Nu'est Ensemble/Nu'est Ensemble, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble
Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748239
Kudos: 5





	Shuffle Song Prompts 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rival Gangs au,Mafia au,Mob Boss Jaehyun,Gang Leader Jaehyun,Gang Leader Johnny,
> 
> Warnings:Kidnapping,Initial non-con,Gang Violence,Minor character death,Hints of Stockholm Syndrome

**6:30 PM**

"Uh,boss?"

Jaehyun turns overs to look at his cronies."Yes?"He asks.The two cronies bow in respect."We did as you asked."They said."The spy has successfully been planted."


End file.
